angels and demons and bones
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: a short story i had to write for an extra credit anatomy assignment. pre-destiel, Sam kinda realizes that Cas likes Dean more than him. alastair's in it. yah. i had to underline the required bones names and i used asterisks to help my teacher. read it? i think it came out pretty awesome. oneshot.


Grady 5

Liz Grady

Anatomy

Ms. Moriarty

11-13-13

**Based off of the television series **_**Supernatural**_**.**

**Set in Season 4. **

_Angels and Demons and Bones._

Dean and Sam were back at their motel after a case. They hadn't hunted down a Wendigo* in a long time; trying to prevent the apocalypse and Lucifer from rising distracted them a little and they'd run out of practice. They staggered out of Dean's 67' Chevy Impala and into their dirty motel room. They were beat up pretty bad and trying to explain their injuries to a doctor would only cause havoc and confusion and Sam really didn't feel like thinking up an elaborate lie.

"Dean," Sam said wincing as he walked over to his older brother sitting on one of the moldy motel beds, "We can't just ice these and walk it off ya know."

"Yeah Sam, _I know_." Dean grumbled up at his giant younger brother, "I just really don't feel like dealing with angels right now."

"I know you don't, but we both know we have to alright? So just buck up and call him okay? He'll probably come alone anyways." Sam said as he washed the blood from the gashes in his right arm.

Dean sighed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery butt down here." Dean grumbled out, rolling his eyes under closed lids. When there was continued silence he spoke again, "Come on Cas, it'll only take a second."

Soon enough the Winchesters heard the familiar whoosh of angel wings and Castiel appeared. Sam spun around to face the angel too fast and collapsed in pain, cringing as he gripped his injured leg.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked, his eyebrows creased with worry.

"Yup, I'm good." Sam grit out.

"Hello Dean, Sam, what is it you need of me?" the angel said in his, as always, deep grumbly voice.

"Well, we just got our rear's whooped by a Wendigo and we'd like it if you could help us out a little." Dean said smiling at his somewhat friend. Cas frowned. Sam and Dean watched as he thought for a moment before nodding, the shaggy black hair of his vessel** moving along with his head.

Cas walked over to Dean first who was already seated.

"It looks as though you have several broken ribs and wha? Hmmm.. The carpals and metacarpals have been shattered in your right hand. How did this happen?" Cas asked curiously and touched Dean's forehead to heal his wounds instantly.

"I punched the Wendigo in the face." Dean grumbled and Cas nodded still a little confused on why Dean would do so. Humans were hard to understand. "I thought the carpals and meta-whatever's were in your feet?" Dean added as Cas made his way to Sam.

"No Dean, those are tarsals and metatarsals." Sam corrected and Dean rolled his eyes. Again. Sam was such a dork.

"Whatever, nerd bag." Dean said, grinning affectionately at Sam who childishly stuck out his tongue in return.

While Dean was only six foot one his younger brother Sam stood at a heaping six foot four and he had to stare down at the angel as he was examined quickly.

"You've broken you're clavicle and the tibia and fibula in your right leg, there's also an obscene amount of hairline fractures in your left femur-" Cas said but Sam cut him off.

"I was the distraction okay," Sam told him before the nosey angel could ask what caused his injuries and the ever stoic Castiel merely nodded and healed Sam's wounds as well.

"You are both fully healed, would you like anything else before I take my leave?" Cas asked adjusting the tan trench coat he wore over a simple black suit and crooked blue tie.

"Yeah actually." Sam said brushing his mid-neck length hair behind his ear, "Cas, we've been watching the news, there's a lot of storms and cattle mutilations and even weirder then weird deaths around the east coast, we're thinking Demon activity?" Sam said looking at the angel for an answer.

Cas closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them and nodded yes, "I do believe there are some Demons around the Massachusetts bay area."

"Why aren't any of you guys upstairs doing anything about it?" Dean asked angrily, "Hunters can't keep track of the monsters and the Demons Cas, can't you help us out?"

Cas' blue eye's met Dean's green ones, "No. That is not God's plan." he said sternly and vanished.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was a week later and Sam and Dean were now tied up in an old abandoned warehouse with two demons circling them. Dean cursed himself for leaving the holy water in the trunk of the impala.

The demon that faced Dean was one he never thought he'd see again, but here he was. Alistair***, possessing some innocent dentist, and getting ready to torture Dean once again.

"Well, hello there Dean, it's nice to finally see you again, I've missed you." he whispered and blinked, Dean watched as the vessel's eyes went black.

"Shut your pie hole Alistair, you can't kill us. The angels will just bring us back, you know that." Dean growled.

"Oh Dean-o we don't want to kill you, we want to squeeze information from you. I broke you once, I can certainly do it again." Alistair said getting into Dean's face.

"Last time it took you thirty years, I'm guessing you don't have nearly as much time as that" Dean said grinning.

"Why don't you just let these people go? Possessing them won't get you anywhere." Sam added looking at the demon that was possessing a teen age girl in front of him.

"Are you kidding?" the female demon asked, "We're the only things keeping these suckers alive. The girl's sternum is completely crushed, and her pelvic girdle? Split completely in two." the girl said smiling evilly, pointing to her chest and then wiggling her hips, "Of course, I'm the one who may or may not have caused those injuries…"

Alistair chuckled.

"This dentist's arms are completely broken. Humerus, radius, ulna, in both arms, he wouldn't even be able to call a doctor if I exited his body."

The demon cackled and leaned down in front of Dean.

"I'm not going to torture you, I know you wont break that way, that's why I'm going to dig inside your little brother until you answer our questions willingly." Alistair seethed cruelly into Dean's ear.

He walked behind Dean and rounded on Sam, and lifted one of Sam's hands as far as the bounds let him, "I'll break every finger, digit, phalange, until you say what I want to hear."

Sam kept Alistair talking for a little longer because Dean had been able to remove his knife from his back pocket and was now cutting their bounds. Alistair dropped Sam's hand and reached for a tool on a table that was off to the side. Their bounds were finally cut loose. There was a scrambling of feet, Dean was thrown into the opposite wall when the female Demon raised her hand; he felt a vertebrae or two move out of place. Sam threw Dean the demon killing knife who charged Alistair while Sam raised his own hand**** and exorcised the girl Demon without uttering a word. Sam spun around in time to see a cloud of thick black smoke erupting like a volcano from the mouth of Alistair's vessel and the body fell to the ground; lifeless now that it no longer contained the dark entity. Dean stabbed the girl demon and she too dropped to the ground, the black smoke seeping through the floor and into Hell.

Two brothers emerged from the old warehouse battered, but alive. Strong jaws set, tan skin smeared with blood and dirt. The younger one, with long brown hair and built chest helped his older brother, the one with shorter sandy hair and a hard face into the car. His leg was broken.

Dean reluctantly let Sam drive.

"Dean, you know you should call Cas, you're leg is broken bad. He never calls when I try anyways." Sam muttered as he turned down the Zepplin Dean insisted on blasting.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Profound bond*****." Dean said and prayed to Casitel.

* a wendigo is a monster that was once human. The human was forced into cannibalism when living in a tribe or getting isolated in an area without recourses. After eating humans for so long you change into a creature that is super fast and strong and can survive for years at a time without food.

** a vessel is a body, usually human, being possessed by a demon or an angel. A demon does not need permission to enter someone's body, and angel does.

***Alistair was the demon that tortured Dean while he was in Hell for forty years.

**** Sam has special powers because he is Lucifer's true vessel and has been secretly consuming demon blood. He can exorcise a demon without saying the exorcism. Dean is the Archangel Michael's vessel.

***** Dean and Cas have a profound bond because Castiel is the one who raised Dean from Hell.


End file.
